


Fuzz

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin helps Bilbo win a hairy culture clash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatButAVillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for anon’s “for Vikings, short hair was a sign of servitude and such. What about that in the Dwarrow culture and what they think about Bilbo’s short hair. Since every other culture in middle earth seems to have the males with longish hair. Is that why they were so rude?” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=22830292#t22830292).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The journey’s barely started when problems arise, which is to be expected. Gandalf, for all his good intentions, didn’t brief them much on what exactly hobbits entail, and for many of their company, Bilbo is the first halfling they’ve ever seen. He’s shorter than their shortest, slimmer and dressed lighter, with cute honey curls and no beard at all, not even a mustache. He worries over handkerchiefs and thinks of dragons like fireworks, and the other dwarves, try as they might to smile upfront, grumble too much about his less than foreboding style. Balin does his best to bridge the gap and make up for his colleagues’ disparaging remarks, but Bilbo is a smart fellow who still catches most of them. 

When they’re unpacking the ponies to settle down for camp, having found a nice clearing before the sky’s gotten too dark, Bilbo huddles off on his own. He fiddles with his supplies with his head down, while the others laugh and chatter amongst themselves. Balin sees what the others don’t. He comes to help Bilbo unfold his sleeping bag and ask, “What’s wrong?”

Bilbo sighs. When he straightens out, he does that leaning back movement where his large feet rock against the floor, like steadying himself. At first, it looks like he’ll brush it off again, but then he turns to Balin with sad eyes and says, “I feel like there’s nothing I can do to convince you all I’m not just some grocer. I mean, I know I’m not as brave as all of you, but I’m _trying_ , and it seems like everyone’s made up their minds just from looking at me that I’m weak.”

Balin, feeling vaguely horrible, reaches a hand to pat Bilbo’s shoulder. The poor thing looks like he could be knocked over with the breeze, utterly defeated. Loyal to his friends and trying to see both sides, Balin delicately explains, “It’s just going to take a bit for everyone to get used to the idea that someone with such small hair can be a worthy contender.”

“Small hair?” Bilbo repeats, frowning and looking rather confused.

So Balin elaborates, “As you’ve probably noticed, men in Dwarven culture wear their hair or beards thick and long. The volume and length is a show of their strength.” With another gentle pat, Balin soothes, “But there’s nothing wrong with not being particularly masculine, Bilbo. They’ll come to accept you; they just need a little longer to adjust to a new culture.”

“But,” Bilbo splutters, now looking up at Balin with wide eyes—clearly, he didn’t realize his hair had anything to do with it. “But I am masculine! Well, not as overtly as you lot, obviously, but I’m not particularly... not!” He shakes his head in disbelief, and all Balin can do is offer a sheepish smile: it is what it is. 

Then Bilbo gives the biggest sigh of all and hangs his head again. Balin has no idea how long it takes hobbit hair to grow, but if it’s anything like dwarves, it’ll take considerable time to match theirs, and then Bilbo would look distinctly less... _Bilbo_.

But as Balin follows Bilbo’s gaze to his long, bare feet with his toes curled into the earth, it sparks an idea.

Balin looks up to where the others are starting up a fire, picks out two of the strongest and closest, and calls, “Dori! Dwalin! Come here!”

Bilbo, startled, looks up again, but Balin holds onto his shoulder, keeping him in place. Dori extricates himself from his conversation with Ori, coming over, and Dwalin grumbles, “What?” Balin just waves his hand, and Dwalin frowns and follows Dori. 

The other dwarves watch them go, which gives Balin a nice audience as he orders, “Take off your boots, if you please.” They look at him strangely, and Dori opens his mouth to protest, but Balin puts on his best smile and insists, “Please, just do it.”

So Dori and Dwalin, looking at one another, each take off one boot, stumbling to get out of the thick material they usually keep on at all times, just in case. Balin stops them before they get both feet clear, and he bends at the waist to grab Dwalin’s knee, dragging the leg closer. He puts Dwalin’s foot down next to Bilbo’s and motions Dori to do the same. 

Then he straightens up, puts his hands on his hips, and announces loudly, “You were right, Master Baggins; it seems even our best warriors have a long way to go before their feet have as much lustrous hair as yours!” Bilbo turns a faint pink, looking startled, and Balin winks at him, while Dori and Dwalin squint down at their feet. Bilbo, for all his other petite proportions, has feet just as big as theirs, indeed with much more thick, curly fur. Dori’s face screws up thoughtfully, and even Dwalin looks impressed. 

Thorin makes it between them a moment later to bend over the display. He looks the feet up and down, then glances at his own foot. He even holds it up, though he doesn’t take off his boot. Dwarves don’t possess the hobbit fearlessness for going barefoot, which, obviously, Thorin’s never given much thought before.

As soon as he puts his foot down, he claps Bilbo so hard on the back that Bilbo almost topples over. In a booming voice, Thorin chuckles, “It seems our burglar does win that round.” Dwalin scowls, but the sudden admiration in Thorin’s eyes is more than worth it. Without having to check, Balin knows that the rest of the company is watching them intently. 

By the time Dori and Dwalin have their boots back on, Glóin and Nori are coming over to get theirs off. Bilbo’s cheeks are glowing hotly, but he still gives Balin a grateful smile, and Balin returns it, before they’re both drawn into a conversation with Bofur over whether or not such hair could be braided to show off properly.


End file.
